Problem: Suppose that $x = 2-t$ and $y = 4t + 7$.  If $x = -3$, what is $y$?
Answer: If $x=-3$, then $-3 = 2-t$, so $t = 5$.  Therefore, $y = 4(5) +7 =\boxed{27}$.